The Troubled Four
by Anexi Naie Nightshade
Summary: Isabella was just coming down to see her family for the weekend, but she never thought she's be thrown into a painting. Garry X OC
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like any other day. I was coming home to visit my sister, Ib, and our parents took us to see one of my favorite artists, Guerte. I was studying to become an artist and he was my idol. When we got there Ib and I went on ahead, we were just so excited to see the art work While Ib was looking at the comfy white couch I was looking at a painting called the hanged man.

"An eye catcher, isn't it?" someone asked me from behind. When I turned to agree, I forgot how to talk. He was amazingly good looking, short purple hair with long bangs covering his right eye in a very emoish style, a blue ragged trench coat, pale, a lavender color to his eyes, a green shirt, and jeans.

As he stood there waiting for an answer I could only nod my head causing him to smile at me. My cheeks must have been red as a rose, or at least they felt like that to me. I turned back around to look at the painting.

"You're an artist?" I her him ask and looked back at him. "How could you tell?" I asked smiling it was then he pointed to my bag that had the name of my school on it. "I used to go there." He smiled

"So you're an artist yourself?" I asked and he nodded. 'Where has this man been all my life?' I thought as he stood next to me, I studied him. He was here alone so that meant ether no girlfriend or she didn't want to come, he looked maybe two years older than me compared to my 19 year old self, around 6 foot, and did I mention drop dead good looking?

"Oh I never asked your name." he said suddenly. I smiled and held out my hand. "Isabella." I answered and suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. As I looked over my shoulder Ib was hiding from this man using me as a shield. He smiled and took my hand.

"I'm Garry, and who is this little one?" he asked as he looked down at Ib. "This is my sister Eve, but we mostly just call her Ib." I explained and she peaked her head out to see him. "Hello Ib." he smiled down at her and she smiled back at him. She then looked to me, "Sis I found something that I can't read can you come read it for me?" she asked and I smiled nodding my head.

"Sure Ib." I said and looked back to Garry. "Well it was nice to meet you, Garry." I said and started off with my sister. She pulled me to the biggest painting and I looked at the word. "Fabricated World." I read.

And then the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange for such a thing to happen, I could feel Ib holding tight onto my hand and I patted her head. "It's alright Ib." I promised. "It's just the bulbs." I pulled her away from the painting and went around the corner, but no one else was around.

"Strange." I whispered and we looked around some more, but found no one. They walked back to the painting and Ib saw a message. "Isabella and Ib come down and I'll show you a secret." The message read. I felt uneasy about it all but what else was there to do?

We made our way down and the red rope that was blocking part of the painting Abyss of the deep was open and blue foot prints were next to it. I leaned over to look, as did Ib and the next thing we knew we were shoved into the painting without warning and found ourselves in a strange place.

I held Ib close and looked at the fork taking the right. As we walked I saw a vase with two roses in it, a red on and a green one. I picked them both up and place the red on in Ib's hair smiling softly. Ib smiled back but she was still worried about where we were.

Each room was one scare after the neck, arms coming from the walls, moving statues, spiting paintings, and so many other things. I knew Ib was going to have nightmares for weeks after this, maybe even longer. While walking down a slightly clam hallway Ib pointed to a man lying on the ground, and we both recognized him.

"Garry!" we called and rushed over to him there were several cuts on him and blue petals, Ib looked at the blue rose that we had picked up a while back and held it in front of him. He looked up and…..jumped away from us 'Ekking.'

Me and Ib held our sides trying to hold in our laughter.

"And I thought you were a big strong man." I laughed


End file.
